Seth's story
by xcbrunette97
Summary: Seth and o/c, set after breaking dawn.I will post chapters when I can and my grammar isn't the best so either don't read or read and don't complain. THANKS!
1. Chapter 1: Seth

Seth Clearwater love story

Chapter 1: Seth

It was all over. All the fighting against the Cullen's and the Volturi was over. We had all showed the Volturi what we were made of and no one could touch the Cullen's because of Jacob. That was Jacobs only rule if he we were all going to rejoin Sam's pack. No one can fight with the Cullen's. Life was back to normal, or at least as normal as my life could be. I was a sixteen year old boy who was in a werewolf pack with my sister, and her ex-boyfriend who's madly in love with our cousin. I now had to go to school. Junior year couldn't be even close to how exciting my summer was but I had to go through high school. Walking in the doors I searched for my locker. I was a friendly guy but the fact that I weirdly missed school a lot and hung out with a bunch of guys all the time made it kind of hard to keep a lot of friends. I was known as one of the 'cult' members and people were nice but the second I missed school for a while they got kind of cold. At least the guys, the girls at my school were a little better, they always like my tan skin and abs, but the longest relationship I've had was a month.

"Hey Seth!" Amber Martin said as she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey amber, how's it going?" trying to be casual, amber and I have always been good friends and it was great to see her again.

"Great but I haven't seen you all summer; you need to get a phone."

"Yeah whatever maybe later but-"I was cut off when the bell rang. "gotta get to class, see ya!"

Walking into class I realized there were a lot of new faces here. I have a very poor attendance record and since my school is fairly big, I never really get to know everyone here. I sat down next a cute curly haired blonde who I'd never seen before.

"Excuse me" she asked smiling "I'm new here and I was wondering if were allowed to leave campus for lunch."

"Course" I said "where'd you move from"

"Virginia"

"Cool, what's your name"

"Whitney, you?"

"Seth"

The second bell rang and the teacher began droning on about something I was sure he knew no one cared about. To my excitement Whitney passed me a note.

please don't tell me geometry is always going to be like this

hmmm not if we ditch tomorrow

sounds fun but I don't really know you

well we can fix that, what are you doing for lunch, you wanted to leave campus didn't you

ya maybe, any cool places nearby

theres this legit café we could go to

ok but first you have to tell me some stuff about you

like?

Whats your last name?

Clearwater

You live in la push

Yep hbu?

Uhuh, And what year are you

Junior I'm sixteen, you?

Sophomore I'm fifteen

Is that all

one more question

hit me

are you on steroids

nope no drugs here

so do you work out a lot?

you said only one more question

fine, fine whatevs but I will find out why ur so buff

good luck with that

Looking up at her we both smiled, she had a gorgeous face, with white teeth, high cheek bones and perfect blonde curls shaped to her face. The bell rang and we both got up.

"What class you got next?" doubting we had any more classes together

"History"

"Cool, you know where the middle of the locker bay is"

"Do I look that stupid to you" she said with her big smile.

I chuckled "just making sure, I will meet you there for lunch."

She gave me one last smile and we turned and went opposite directions. Man I liked her! She was hot funny and nice. Classes got slower and slower and all I wanted to do was see her again. I had 2nd period and 3rd period, then 4th period and at 5th period I was bored out of my mind. Had school gotten worse or had I just become less optimistic. Waiting for the bell to ring was awful, each teacher's task seemed to be to bore me out of my mind and there was no one I wanted to talk to in any of my classes.

Fifth period was finally over and I headed for the middle of the locker bay. Whitney totally had me wrapped around her finger and we had just met. I didn't even know her last name but I had this feeling that I liked her more than I should like some girl I just met.


	2. Chapter 2: Whitney

Chapter 2: Whitney

I walked across the new school, staring blankly at everyone I had never seen before in my life. School was so boring and even though my aunt and uncle told me to be optimistic about I just couldn't. My life was a jumble of pain and when you add stupid stuff that didn't matter in it all, I just couldn't take it. So what's my story? Well I was born, my parents were killed, I moved in with my grandparents, they were killed, and I now live with my aunt and uncle. I don't know why everyone dies around me but shit happens. I tried to put on my best face. I met a guy I liked. He was only person who had interested me all day. I was coming from fifth period to meet him. I smiled when I saw he was waiting in the middle of the locker bay for me. Not a real smile but it was close enough.

"Hey!" he said, his smile was real and absolutely gorgeous and it always seemed to planted across his face.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Follow me"

We walked out of the school buildings and he led me to a very beat up truck.

"Pretty nice, huh?" he asked motioning to the truck.

"If it drives."

His smile widened "huh I guess I underestimated you, I thought you'd ditch at the sight of my car."

"No, just because I wear designer clothes doesn't mean I'm a bitch!" I smiled but really wanted to know what his defense was.

"I know and I'm sorry but hey I'm about to take you to the best place in town so get over it" he grinned and I swear whenever he did my heart would skip a beat. What was with me getting all worked up over this guy I just met?

Hopping in the truck we drove for about five minutes having a very important conversation about which Pixar movie was the best. I'm pretty sure I won with Monsters Inc. We drove up to an adorable café and I was pretty happy to be here. After a summer of mourning this was the nicest time I've had in while. We ate lunch and talked, I stared into Seth's big brown eyes and looked at the way his shirt hugged his abs. I watched his mouth get wider and his eyes shine every time he laughed and yeah, I felt happy.

"So now that you know me so much better, how about our dated tomorrow during first period."

"But it would only be the second day of school" I teased, not actually caring at all about missing school right now.

"Come on rich girl, take a chance"

"Maybe, what will we do?"

"Surprise"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nooo! I hate surprises."

"Well I won't be a surprise once you find out."

"Fine" I pretended to pout and Seth laughed.

"We better get back to school."


	3. Chapter 3: Seth

Chapter 3: Seth

Well I actually had a great day and even though right after Whitney and I said our goodbyes I was pulled by a howl by Sam. I still felt amazing. I didn't imprint on Whitney but she was still so cool. Phasing once I got into the trees I felt the wolves in my head. Something was up but I got the feeling it wasn't really bad.

_(Thoughts)_

_Sam! It's in the middle of the day and I was spending it with Claire what's up-Embry_

_Okay so you guys know all the legends about the witches, werewolves, and vampires well we have a lead. Most witches were killed off by the vampires but we feel there might be a few out there-Sam_

_And why are you telling us now!-Leah_

_Well I was thinking about how vampires have their special powers by being descendants from witches and how Bella was probably a closer descendent to a witch than the others because her power worked when she was human and I started tracing out witches. What if some of them are alive! We know the Volturi are going to come back more prepared and when they do we have to be more prepared than they are._

_This is crazy Sam-Jacob_

It went on like this for another hour. Sam was dead set on finding a witch. Witches hadn't been seen for a long time. The vampires purposely hunted down everyone because like us, they were there to kill them. A witch could cast spells on purpose but coming in contact with a vampire automatically started up there fire. Their hair and eyes would turn red and the skin around the eyes would darken when they used magic. Using magic made them weak though so the moment they revealed themselves as witches, they would kill vampires, and then too weak to fight anymore the vampires would kill them. If we worked with a witch they could do some serious ass-kicking on the magical vamps and we could finish them off and nurse the witch back to health. That was Sam's plan and worked out well except there were no witches currently known because if they were know they would have a lot of vampires following them.

The pack agreed to keep their eyes out for witches and trace families of them to try and track one down. I could tell Sam was doing everything to protect us because honestly, if the Volturi came I doubt all those vamps that the Cullens recruited would join in to fight again and knowing the Volturi they would come back stronger than ever angry that they lost once.

Author Note: Sorry its short, next time will be longer, also I know my grammar sucks just try to ignore it and if you can't then don't read


End file.
